Heart Attack
by RandyOrtonxWifexx
Summary: He crossed her over six years ago now she's back she caught a member of the shield eye can randy compete with him and win his kids over or the past will come bite him in the ass Trish / john Randy / Kelly / Seth Rollins
1. Chapter 1

_" I used you your pathetic " randy spat in her face with so much hate in his voice and he walked away leaving kelly with tears down her face she couldnt face him she wiped her tears and walked back out the hall way which her bestfriend trish was sitting out the door waiting for her she quickly wrapped her arms around her friend whispering confront words in her ear kelly pulled away and shook her head _

_" im leaving " she said_

_ brushing past her friend walking to the woman locker room going to her locker throwing everything out putting it in her bag mumbling to herself " how could you be so damn stupid kelly " she said wiping tears that was about to fall from her face as she was zipping up her jacket when Candace and mickie came it _

_" kelly is everything okay " mickie asked_

_ kelly grabbed her bag and tried to brush pasted the trio " kelly you have a shot at the women title " Candace said_

_ grabbing kelly wrist kelly snatched her wrist back and looked at her in the eyes " tell Stephanie i said fuck this company " she said_

_ before storming out leaving a shock mickie and candace kelly loved the wwe no matter how they treated her and it was shock to see there friend like that trish ran in " were's kelly " she asked out of breath_

_ " she left and said fuck this company " mickie said_

_ trish closed her eyes and ran out the locker room trying to catch her friend before she make an mistake she saw her boyfriend john and he looked confused " john have you saw" she started but got cut off by john " kelly yeah i tried to stop her and she snapped on me and josh came to ask her why she's leaving wwe and she smacked the shit out of him and told him because of this damn company " he said _

_she shook her head her friend was going out of control and she left already she called her and it was going straight to voicemail "kelly it me as soon as you get this message call me babez" _

* * *

**_two months later _**_: "no trish im not coming back to that damn company " she said to her bestfriend it been two months since she left the WWE and life couldnt be better she got to spend time with her family she loved " kelly will you ever come back " trish asked as she and john was travailing to the next city " i dont know " she said in a whisper " you have to they will accept you they need you " she said kelly knew she was going to have to tell her bestfriend this sooner or later_

_" trish im pregnant " she blurred out she heard her bestfriend choke on whatever she was drinking _

_" what " she said _

_" im having a baby " she said bluntly_

_" so what your going to do " she asked knowing the answer already _

_" keep it of course i just didnt plan on it being a onenight stand type of baby " she said playing with the hem of the pillow on her couch _

_" you have to tell him " she said kelly shook her head _

_" hell no if he dont know it wont kill him " she said " plus he made it clear he dont want nothing to do with me " she said softly _

_" sweetie maybe he didnt-" _

_" yes he did " she finished _

_" i dont know if im going to go to the get together you and john having " she said _

_" what but i havent saw you in two months i miss you " trish said _

_" you can see me when you guy come back in town " she said trish sighed _

_" okay we'll be home like in a week " she said kelly smiled _

_" thanks i have to go kick butt " she said before hanging up on her bestfriend she stood in the mirror with her shirt up looking up at her little small bump were her baby was growing . _

* * *

**seven years later :** kelly got out her car with a huge smile on her face she havent been to a WWE show for seven years she was greeted with a hug from her bestfriend who was six months pregnant with john cena baby " were is my favorite niece and nephew she asked when the six year olds came out the backseat " auntie trish " madison said smiling at her auntie madison was always curious to meet her father and always had hope he'll come back she was full of energy on the other hand Matthew didnt care he hated his father and hoped he never came back he could take care of his mom and little sister ; he was protective of both his sister and mother he had and angry problem like his father they both had kelly blue eyes randy brown hair they were a mixture they were walking into the area kelly laughed " wow it's weird to be back " she said walking with trish and the twins trish laughed

" mommy can i meet the shield , daniel and kane , Kaitlin , and randy orton " madison said kelly still hated him with everything inside of her trish watched her bestfriend who put a fake smile for her daughter " maybe the other six but orton he's kinda busy " she asked madison nodded glad she could meet her other favorite wrestlers

" okay guys i have to go get ready be good for auntie trish " she told the two and kissed both there cheeks going into her locker room all she knew was that she was making her duet tonight with a mix tag team match she didnt know who was her partner she really didnt care she was happy to be back she heard a knock on her room door

" come in " she yelled while sitting in the make up chair so the girl can touch up her make up for her interview josh came in he looked scared kelly tried to hold back her laugh  
" hey josh " she said laughing and he gave her a nervous smiled

"h-h-h-hey kelly " he said " r-r-ready " he asked she nodded and stood up and the cameras started rolling she could hear the crowed yelling

" i have the beautiful kelly kelly with me " he said looking at kelly who smiled at him

" thanks for having me " she said

" so is it true your coming back " he asked

" yes diva never get tv time and there going down hill im coming back and im going hard thats for sure " she said and the crowed went crazy

" thats all people " the camera guy said and they all walked out

" john im sorry for seven years ago " she said

" its ok , glad your back " he said

" mom you did great " matthew said running in the room with his sister

* * *

they guys in the locker room some had smiles on there face

" man dont she look hot " dean said

" yeah she got way hotter " fandango said randy came in the locker room

" who got hotter " he asked sitting down taking a sip of his water

" kelly " dean said which made randy almost choke

" kelly that quit seven years ago " he asked they all nodded john chuckled

" i heard she was you partner tonight " he said

" i know she hate my guts " randy said

" why" daniel asked

" because , seven years ago i told her i used her and she was pathetic i was young i just wanted one night stands and she wanted love " he said the guys shook their heads

" this going to be one interesting match " he said chuckling

" maybe not " he tried to convince hisself john laughed

" oh no buddy kelly's a fireball now she's not sweet little kelly nomore i wouldnt be shocked if she smacked the taste out your mouth " he said laughing which made randy roll his eyes .a backstage member came in

" orton your match up meet kelly at the gorilla position " he said the guys laughed and told him good luck he flicked them the finger kelly back was turned he blonde hair was down her back almost and she looked great from behind

he smirked and walked up to her " hey partner " he asked she turned around and her smile dropped and all he knew his left cheek was stinking kelly smacked him


	2. Chapter 2

now it was kelly turn to smirk randy opened his mouth to say something but his music started playing he walked down the ramp into the ring he got a mic he walked around the ring while everybody shouting rko he had his famous smirk on his face kelly just smacked of two seconds ago

" well i know ryback and Aj want to go against me and i finally picked my partner " he said into the mic the crowd chanted ' What " " you guys ready to see her " he asked and the crowed was loud as ever he could feel the area move he smiled " come on out princess " he said kelly rolled her eyes and her music hit she put on a fake smile and did her normal thing the reaction she got was amazing she loved it she couldnt help but smile she hit people hands on her way down the ramp she made her way in the ring and glared at randy and got on the turn buckle and put her her sign and jumped down now aj and ryback came down and ryback had his eye on kelly he gave her a wicked smiled and she rolled her eyes she turned to randy

" i wanna go first " she said to him

" no im going first " he said she rolled her eyes then a smile appeared on her face she nodded her head he gave her a weird look and went to lock up with ryback . they went for a while when randy tagged in kelly she stepped in the ring and ryback didnt get out he smiled down at her

" well arent you just the cutest " he said she smiled and smacked the hell out of him and you heard it during the whole area she smiled the crowed was chanting k2 aj came in the ring she was excited to be the first to be fighting kelly for her duet " kelly this is a honor really " she said kelly rolled her eyes she dont have time for this she put aj in a headlock and slammed her to the mat and she did k2 on her and pinned her and her music started playing she kicked aj out the ring who was holding her neck in pain walking up the ramp she demanded a mic which they gave to her she was out of breath

" wow it's good to be back " she said in a singing tone randy was watching her everymove from ringside " all the divas back there , watch out because im your worst nightmare and Katylin ; sweetie im coming for that belt it will be were it truly belong " she said dropping the mic making a fake belt on her waist laughing jumping down from the ring and walking backwards looking at randy she blew him a kiss before walking back behind the curtain

" wow cole i think kelly got her eyes on the prize " jerry said

" who asked her to come back " cole said bitterly

" mom you did great and i loved how you smack ryback " her son said she smiled and hugged him

" thank you " she said and madison came running

" mommy , why didnt you tell me you were going to be working with the best " madison said which made matthew roll his eyes

" trust me i didnt know either " she said and she heard her daughter scream looking behind her which ment randy came from behind the curtain she ran to him he bent down to her eye level them eyes were similar to somebodys

" im madison " she said smiling at him he smiled back at her

" nice to meet you what can i do for you beautiful " he said which made matthew and kelly roll there eyes she blushed and turned back her mother and brother

" mommy did you hear that he just called me beautiful " she said excited randy was confused who was she talking to till kelly spoke up

" yes baby i heard " she said to her daughter the little girl turned around towards back to her favorite wrestler kelly she had kelly baby blue eyes he looked at the little girl closely

" gosh maddie , can you get him to sign whatever you want him to sign so we can go " he said randy looked at the young boy but he couldnt get a good look at him because he was on the side of kelly she rolled her eyes at her brother

" sorry about him he's not you biggest fan , like i am " she said smiling which made him chuckled he nodded

" maddy baby matthew is right we need to go " kelly said trying to not sound to mean maddie frowned

" i had questions " she whined

" madison write him a letter or something " matthew said madison rolled her eyes again

" shut up nobody was talking to you " she snapped glaring at him randy eyes widen the little girl had a temper on her he could tell it was about to be an argument between the two twins

" um madison right " he asked she nodded happy he remembered her name " how about at the hotel if its okay with your mom you can come with me and you can ask me all the questions in the world " he said her eyes widened and turned to her mom

" please mommy , i can ask uncle john " she said which made randy eyebrows raise john never told him kelly had kids then maybe because he never asked he could tell kelly couldnt say no to the little girl she nodded the girl screamed again randy stood up

" ill see you in a few " he said smiling at her walking away she had a big smile on her face which nobody could wash off .

* * *

they were on there way to the hotel with trish and john

" how come im not your biggest fan i thought i was your favorite uncle " john asked teasing the little girl she smiled

" you are but randy kinda better then you " she said which made him chuckled he nodded

" john please pick her up in a hour when you drop her off with him " kelly asked he nodded

" i got you " he said

" i cant believe this " madison said happy

" did you know he have a daughter " madison asked and kelly looked at her daughter

" she's 5 " she continued

" yes i knew that " matthew said in a matter facty tune " because you wont let us " he mumbled which earned a smack in the head from his sister he smirked alittle madison looked at her brother

" i know who you look like now " she said her and her brother was talking about who they look like " randy orton" she shouted which made trish and john look at kelly who looked at her daughter she looked at her aunt " dont he auntie trish " she said

" i dont know he have blue eyes " she said madison shrugged and she felt a hand go upside her head

" ow " she said rubbing her head

" thats for saying i look like that jerk " he said

" he's not a jerk "

" is to "

" is not "

"is to "

" is not"

" be quite " kelly said to her twins they glared at eachother the car finally came to a stop " thank god , madison have fun with randy " kelly said and john took madison to randy room

" hey madison " he said smiling at her she smiled

" ready to go to the ice cream shop " he asked her she nodded

" i'll be back in a hour " john said

" unclee john "

" fine a hour and thirty minutes" he said walking away

* * *

randy and madison was eating there icecream she did not lay back on questions

" so how's alanna " she asked and randy looked up at her how she know about his daughter with his ex wife

" um good she's going to be traveling with me sometime this week " he said she nodded " so can i ask you some questions " he asked her she smiled and nodded her brown hair bouncing up and down

" so kelly's you mom " he asked her she nodded

" yes she's the best " she said he smiled at her

" what your dad do " he asked her she shrugged her shoulder

" i dont know " she said he looked at her weird

" dont he live with you " he asked she shook her head no eating some of her icecream

" mommy said , he left to do work , i hope he come back but not matthew he think were better off with out him " she said taking another bite into her icecream something in randy was telling him to ask how old was she but it scared him a little to ask

" how old are you " he asked she smiled

" i am 6 i'll be seven November 9 " she said smiling he did the math in his head either her and matthew was his son or kelly went and sleep around when she left wwe he nodded he looked at the time

" well kid john going to be coming to get you soon finish up " he said she nodded

**dont worry im not going to let them be together that easy ha and for you ryback fans im sorry but ryback is the stalker in this story that how his and john feud starting in my head and in this story haha ! and yes rollins will have his eyes on the beautiful kelly and i think kelly would of been a GREAT heel but hey ! review please (:**


	3. Chapter 3

kelly was stretching in her locker room randy came in

" kelly " he said she turned around and looked at him

" what " she said

" i had a blast with madison " he said leaning on the wall looking at her she grabbed her leg

" ok she had a blast to " she said trying not to meet eye contact

" and she told me she didnt know her dad " he said kelly shot up and looked at him

" you questioned my daughter " she growled

" no she was asking me questions and i asked her what her father do " he said she rolled her eyes

" randy get to the point i dont have time for playing your games " she said

" kelly madison and matthew going to be turning six in November if you do the math either they're mine or you sleep with somebody before you left wwe " he said she rolled her eyes

" i slept with somebody else " she lied about to walk off but he stopped her

" i dont believe you i want an dna test " he said she rolled her eyes

"whatever " she said walking away her match wasn't until for another 30 minutes she ran to john locker room to find john and the twins playing a game " trish bathroom now " kelly yelled rushing into the bathroom she think she's going to be sick she made her way to the toliet and let it all out she washed her mouth out and trish gave her some gum

" please tell me your not preg- "

" no no no , worst randy wasnt a dna test what am i going to do " she whispered sitting on the counter putting her head in her hands

" why put him through that ; just tell the twins first , then take it from there " she said kelly nodded trish was right

" what if they hate me for keeping him away from them " she said

" there not matthew probably wont care and madison would be happy her favorite wrestler is her dad " trish said kelly smiled at her 6 month pregnant friend who smiled back

" mom your match is next " they heard matthew say

" wish me luck " she said

* * *

kelly just went again rosa and won the match she was in the middle of the ring about to say something when she heard ' feed me more ' she rolled her eyes ryback have been acting really stalkerish latley and it was starting to piss her off she watch him come down to the ring with flowers he finally made it to the ring kelly took the followers and threw them in the crowed he just smiled so kelly smacked him but the smile never left his face he grabbed the mic from kelly

" kelly , i love you and your going to be mine " he said into the mic which earned another mack he picked kelly up hugging her then the shield music started to play he dropped kelly and put her behind him shield surrounded the ring kelly was alittle scared but she had her pokerface on great the finally beat ryback up and they all turned to face her

" kelly get out of there " jerry screamed dean picked up the mic ryback dropped

" well , well , well if it isnt bad ass kelly " he said and the crowed chanted ' bad ass kelly ' he passed the mic on to roman

" kelly you know we've been watching for for these past two weeks and we like how your injustice as well " he said passing the mic to seth who walked closer to her he wrapped his arm around her waist looking down at her making her look up at him

" we need a dominated diva like you to join us , you have two weeks to decided " he said dropping his arms around her waist and they music hit again they make there way into the the crowed smirking at her she smriked back and left the ring

" go on the wwe app and vote do you guys think kelly _should_ join the shield or no " jerry said

" well see you guy next week on raw " cole said

* * *

Madison , Matthew , and kelly was in there hotel room ' now or never ' she thought she looked at her two kids

" guys " she said they both looked at her

" remember what i said about your father " she said madison eyes lit up and matthew rolled his eyes both nodding there head

" he really didnt know about you two because i thought we will be better off without him " she said but got cut off by her son

" which we are " he said she nodded

" im not going to force you guys to get to know him " she said they both nodded

" so who is he " matthew asked

" randy " she said madison shot up she looked at her brother " we have a half sister " she said he rolled his eyes

" well i wont nothing to do with him " he said kelly nodded her head

" understandable " she said

" i do , can i stay with him sometime while we on the rode " she asked kelly nodded

" if thats what you want , now i have to tell him okay " she said madison nodded

* * *

kelly saw randy she ran up to him

" randy can we talk " she asked he nodded and they both sat down on the chairs they was in the hallway in the area that was

" the twins are yours" she said which he smiled on , "but matthew want nothing to do with you " she said and his smile dropped his only son didnt want nothing to do with him he nodded

" now just because we have kids dont mean were going to be together now were two people with memories and two beautiful children " she said sitting up walking out bumping into seth she looked up at him he smirked down at her

" well , well , well if it isnt bad ass kelly " he said she blushed she really had a thing for him but then again same thing with randy and he played her she put her poker face back on

" i like that it's kinda catchy " she said he nodded she smiled

" well i have to go talk to my son and daughter " she said about to walk away but felt herself being grabbed back she turned around and saw seth she raised and eyebrow

" yeah " she asked she could read his face he wanted to tell her something and he had a look in his eyes but it quickly vanish

" be careful ryback is obessed with you and i'll hate to have to kick his ass for touching you or your kids " he said walking away leaving a confusing kelly she shrugged and walked to her lockerroom to talk to her children

" kelly " she heard her name she rolled her eyes without turning around

" leave me alone " she yelled keep walking she finally came to her locker room she was about to opened the door when she got turned around by ryback

" kelly ive been looking for you " he said

" and ive been advoiding you , look open your eyes i dont know which one it is but are you stupid , i dont like you " she yelled in his face walking in the lockerroom which left a fuming ryback

" nobody turns down ryback " he growled before walking away

**okay i know your wondering why kelly's a bitch ? well if you havent see in look at kelly and randy segment in 2008 ; i know in the beginning i messed up i didnt really ' count up the years ' there turning six ! but anyway he told her he used her and she pathetic she hated him for so long and now having to work with him is even worst so she a bitch towards randy and vince made her a heel i think she would of made a great heel anyway but trust me she's not going to be mean for the whole story ! ok im done review please (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS I HAVE GREAT NEWS (: kelly might return in july im so excited i missed seeing her in the ring ! haha anyway on to the story!**

kelly just won the divas title she hugged the title to her chest leaning in the corner of the ring everybody chanting kelly even some tears slid down her face then the shield music started playing she sat up and saw them walking down the crowed into the ring

" well cole look's like kelly will have to make her discussion tonight " jerry said they finally made there way into the ring seth was close to kelly

" so whats your answer " he asked her it was mix chants most saying yes she took the mic

" shield just got them a new member " she said while dropping the mic walking up the ramp seth had a smirk on his face looking at kelly she turned around and when into the curtain

" wow mom you did great " matthew said she smiled at her son

" mommy , daddy want me and matthew to meet alanna today " she yelled kelly laughed and nodded

" i dont wanna go " matthew said looking at his mom

" it wont be that bad " she said kissing his forehead he rolled his eyes

" so you guys going with him after then show"

" yes " madison said she looked at her brother " it's going to be fun " she said " bye mom see you tomorrow " she said grabbing her brother walking away kelly laughed and started walking to her lockerroom when she saw ryback in front of her locker room door

" look dickhead -"

" shut up " he growled at her she sat there wided eyed

" i will smack the shit out of you " she warned

" go out with me tonight the kids with there dead beat dad sooo " he said she dont know why but her blood was fuming from what he called randy she smacked his across the face

" dont talk about _HIM_ or my _CHILDREN_" she said getting in his face " got it " she said he just smirked and she smacked him again " do you fucking understand " she said he just walked away

" i love you to kelly and your going to pay for that" he said she

" idiot " she mumbled to herself walking in her dressing room.

* * *

alanna and madison was watching a movie and matthew was in the kitchen playing with the little flower he heard somebody sit down across from him he looked up to see randy sitting there looking at him he started playing the the flower again

" you wanna talk to me " randy asked

" no "

" why "

" because i dont like you " he said flat

" why "

" i just dont i dont wanna be here i wanna go back to the hotel room with my mom the one who been with me for my life " he said randy nodded his head

" look bud -"

" it's matthew " he mumbled

" matthew im sorry i wasnt there for you , trust me if i knew about you and your sister i would of been there day 1 " he said which made matthew roll his eye

" well why didnt you go after her " he asked looking his " father " in the eye which randy could see hate in his eyes

" i was dick , i didnt want a relationship she did " he said

" if you knew about us you would of been there " he asked randy nodded

" of course " he said " but i still love you two i will do anything for you too like i'll do for lanna " he said he saw this look in matthew eyes hope but it quickly went away in the anger look came back

" i wanna go back " he mumbled randy sighed and nodded he wasnt going to make him stay

" go get your bags " he said and matthew left to get his bags randy signed in frustration why did his son hate him so much but he was going to start easy build his trust . matthew came back with his bookbag over his shoulder

" ready" randy asked he nodded randy called john and asked could he watch the girls till he came back when john made it to the room the son and father left

* * *

kelly was on the coach eating ice cream her hair was in a bun she had on cotton poka dot shorts and a pink cami on it was nice not to have her kids dont get her wrong she loved them but she needed ' kelly time ' she laughed at the tv she heard a knock at the door she sighed and paused the movie she got up and opened the door to see seth standing there he smirked down at her she gave him a weak smile

" how can i help you " she asked him

" i wanted to know could me and you go out sometime , the guys could watch madison and matthew " he suggested

" i'll have to think about it , i'll let you know " she said flashing him a smile he smirked down at her

" night kelly " he said before walking away and right when he walked away randy and matthew walked up

" you said you was going to try " kelly said bending down to her meet her son blue eyes

" i did " he mumbled " im tired can i go to bed " he asked her looking her in the eyes she saw hurt , confusing , her son emotions were everywhere she'll talk to him later she gave him a smiled kissed him on the forehead and she nodded " night " he said

" night baby " she said standing up to look at randy

" what happen " she asked

" we was having a conversation and he just said he wanted to leave" he said " why do he hate me " he asked her she saw something she never saw in randy eyes hurt she shrugged

" if it make you feel better i think if anybody was is father he would hate them " she said he gave her a weak smile

" i guess that helped a little " he said she chuckled

" well i have ice cream and movies to get back to and you have two little girls to get back too " she said he chuckled and nodded

" night kels" he said he called her kels she smiled and nodded

" night randy " she said closing the door to find her son sitting on the coach staring at the wall in another world she sat next to his pulling him to her side

" talk to me " she said

" he didnt want us now he want to be in our lifes " he said

" baby you know he didnt know im sure if he did he would be there " she said making him look her in the eyes it was hurt written all over his face something was bothering him

" matthew keith talk to me " she said he had tears in his eyes

" they said my daddy would of left anyway because i dont deserve one " he said tears rolling down his face it broke kelly heart she pulled him in a hug kissing his head

" baby you deserve one just like everybody else " she said

" what if he find out im not special and leave " he mumbled in her shirt she rubbed his back

" he wont do that because your special , matthew i know you wanna protect your sister , you suppose to but it's okay to be a six year old " she said he nodded

" you think he'll still love me " he asked looking at his mother she smiled and nodded

" of course he will " she said he smiled and layed next to his mom and they watched the rest of the movie both falling asleep.

* * *

matthew madison and alanna was at the area roaming around kelly was in the ring practicing with the shield and katylin

" were lost matthew " madison said as they walked in the dark almost hallway

" shut up no were not " he said rolling his eyes at his sister

"im getting twied " alanna said matthew rolled his eyes at his younger sister

" ow " madison said as she bumped into someone " im sorry " she said looking up to see who it was who smiled at her

" come on madison and lanna i think your right lets go find mom " matthew said he didnt like how he smiled at his sister she nodded an grabbed alanna and grabbed her brother hand they was about to walk away when they felt somebody grabbing them taking them down to the dark hallway somemore till it was dark he put them in this room and smiled at the two leaving

" omg" madison cried matthew pulled both his little sister in a hug

" mom and dad" gonna come save us

* * *

raw was almost over it had an hour left kelly havent seen the twins and Alanna in 3 hours and she started getting worried

" kel's im sure there helping backstage or something " he said

" maybe your right " she said then they heard ryback calling randy name on the tv randy stopped to look at the Triton

" i have somebody who wanna say hi to you " he said with that wicked smile on his face the camera moved to madison,matthew,and alanna screaming for help crying randy rolled out the ring and ran backstage "were is that camera " he yelled nobody knew he heard

" were are my kids" being screamed and he saw kelly messing backstage up and cameras following her showing the crowed she yelled

" get the fucking camera out my face " she screamed throwing the camera walking over it the crowed loved it thinking it was part of the show which it wasnt it was forreal

randy was walking down the hallway and he heard screaming it sounded like madison , Alanna and matthew camera mans was following and he kicked the door open and saw ryback standing up going for randy but randy tackled him and started throwing punches at him

"dont ever touch my fucking kids "he said while punching him they pulled him off and they took ryback he hugged all three of the kids kissing them on top of there heads

" daddy ,please dont leave " matthew cried into his father shirt randy had smile

"i wont buddy , i wont " he said

**aw a smart follower (: gave me this idea shoutout to her (: and sorry for the long wait end of the school year it's getting real . ! and my birthday is JUNE 12 woot woot ! get me randy orton haha ! and if kelly kelly come back as a heel that will be the BEST present ever sorry wwe going down the hill i dont watch it nomore like that only if randy , or john on .**


	5. Chapter 5

**GUYS I HAVE GREAT NEWS (: kelly might return in july im so excited i missed seeing her in the ring ! haha anyway on to the story!**

kelly just won the divas title she hugged the title to her chest leaning in the corner of the ring everybody chanting kelly even some tears slid down her face then the shield music started playing she sat up and saw them walking down the crowed into the ring

" well cole look's like kelly will have to make her discussion tonight " jerry said they finally made there way into the ring seth was close to kelly

" so whats your answer " he asked her it was mix chants most saying yes she took the mic

" shield just got them a new member " she said while dropping the mic walking up the ramp seth had a smirk on his face looking at kelly she turned around and when into the curtain

" wow mom you did great " matthew said she smiled at her son

" mommy , daddy want me and matthew to meet alanna today " she yelled kelly laughed and nodded

" i dont wanna go " matthew said looking at his mom

" it wont be that bad " she said kissing his forehead he rolled his eyes

" so you guys going with him after then show"

" yes " madison said she looked at her brother " it's going to be fun " she said " bye mom see you tomorrow " she said grabbing her brother walking away kelly laughed and started walking to her lockerroom when she saw ryback in front of her locker room door

" look dickhead -"

" shut up " he growled at her she sat there wided eyed

" i will smack the shit out of you " she warned

" go out with me tonight the kids with there dead beat dad sooo " he said she dont know why but her blood was fuming from what he called randy she smacked his across the face

" dont talk about _HIM_ or my _CHILDREN_" she said getting in his face " got it " she said he just smirked and she smacked him again " do you fucking understand " she said he just walked away

" i love you to kelly and your going to pay for that" he said she

" idiot " she mumbled to herself walking in her dressing room.

* * *

alanna and madison was watching a movie and matthew was in the kitchen playing with the little flower he heard somebody sit down across from him he looked up to see randy sitting there looking at him he started playing the the flower again

" you wanna talk to me " randy asked

" no "

" why "

" because i dont like you " he said flat

" why "

" i just dont i dont wanna be here i wanna go back to the hotel room with my mom the one who been with me for my life " he said randy nodded his head

" look bud -"

" it's matthew " he mumbled

" matthew im sorry i wasnt there for you , trust me if i knew about you and your sister i would of been there day 1 " he said which made matthew roll his eye

" well why didnt you go after her " he asked looking his " father " in the eye which randy could see hate in his eyes

" i was dick , i didnt want a relationship she did " he said

" if you knew about us you would of been there " he asked randy nodded

" of course " he said " but i still love you two i will do anything for you too like i'll do for lanna " he said he saw this look in matthew eyes hope but it quickly went away in the anger look came back

" i wanna go back " he mumbled randy sighed and nodded he wasnt going to make him stay

" go get your bags " he said and matthew left to get his bags randy signed in frustration why did his son hate him so much but he was going to start easy build his trust . matthew came back with his bookbag over his shoulder

" ready" randy asked he nodded randy called john and asked could he watch the girls till he came back when john made it to the room the son and father left

* * *

kelly was on the coach eating ice cream her hair was in a bun she had on cotton poka dot shorts and a pink cami on it was nice not to have her kids dont get her wrong she loved them but she needed ' kelly time ' she laughed at the tv she heard a knock at the door she sighed and paused the movie she got up and opened the door to see seth standing there he smirked down at her she gave him a weak smile

" how can i help you " she asked him

" i wanted to know could me and you go out sometime , the guys could watch madison and matthew " he suggested

" i'll have to think about it , i'll let you know " she said flashing him a smile he smirked down at her

" night kelly " he said before walking away and right when he walked away randy and matthew walked up

" you said you was going to try " kelly said bending down to her meet her son blue eyes

" i did " he mumbled " im tired can i go to bed " he asked her looking her in the eyes she saw hurt , confusing , her son emotions were everywhere she'll talk to him later she gave him a smiled kissed him on the forehead and she nodded " night " he said

" night baby " she said standing up to look at randy

" what happen " she asked

" we was having a conversation and he just said he wanted to leave" he said " why do he hate me " he asked her she saw something she never saw in randy eyes hurt she shrugged

" if it make you feel better i think if anybody was is father he would hate them " she said he gave her a weak smile

" i guess that helped a little " he said she chuckled

" well i have ice cream and movies to get back to and you have two little girls to get back too " she said he chuckled and nodded

" night kels" he said he called her kels she smiled and nodded

" night randy " she said closing the door to find her son sitting on the coach staring at the wall in another world she sat next to his pulling him to her side

" talk to me " she said

" he didnt want us now he want to be in our lifes " he said

" baby you know he didnt know im sure if he did he would be there " she said making him look her in the eyes it was hurt written all over his face something was bothering him

" matthew keith talk to me " she said he had tears in his eyes

" they said my daddy would of left anyway because i dont deserve one " he said tears rolling down his face it broke kelly heart she pulled him in a hug kissing his head

" baby you deserve one just like everybody else " she said

" what if he find out im not special and leave " he mumbled in her shirt she rubbed his back

" he wont do that because your special , matthew i know you wanna protect your sister , you suppose to but it's okay to be a six year old " she said he nodded

" you think he'll still love me " he asked looking at his mother she smiled and nodded

" of course he will " she said he smiled and layed next to his mom and they watched the rest of the movie both falling asleep.

* * *

matthew madison and alanna was at the area roaming around kelly was in the ring practicing with the shield and katylin

" were lost matthew " madison said as they walked in the dark almost hallway

" shut up no were not " he said rolling his eyes at his sister

"im getting twied " alanna said matthew rolled his eyes at his younger sister

" ow " madison said as she bumped into someone " im sorry " she said looking up to see who it was who smiled at her

" come on madison and lanna i think your right lets go find mom " matthew said he didnt like how he smiled at his sister she nodded an grabbed alanna and grabbed her brother hand they was about to walk away when they felt somebody grabbing them taking them down to the dark hallway somemore till it was dark he put them in this room and smiled at the two leaving

" omg" madison cried matthew pulled both his little sister in a hug

" mom and dad" gonna come save us

* * *

raw was almost over it had an hour left kelly havent seen the twins and Alanna in 3 hours and she started getting worried

" kel's im sure there helping backstage or something " he said

" maybe your right " she said then they heard ryback calling randy name on the tv randy stopped to look at the Triton

" i have somebody who wanna say hi to you " he said with that wicked smile on his face the camera moved to madison,matthew,and alanna screaming for help crying randy rolled out the ring and ran backstage "were is that camera " he yelled nobody knew he heard

" were are my kids" being screamed and he saw kelly messing backstage up and cameras following her showing the crowed she yelled

" get the fucking camera out my face " she screamed throwing the camera walking over it the crowed loved it thinking it was part of the show which it wasnt it was forreal

randy was walking down the hallway and he heard screaming it sounded like madison , Alanna and matthew camera mans was following and he kicked the door open and saw ryback standing up going for randy but randy tackled him and started throwing punches at him

"dont ever touch my fucking kids "he said while punching him they pulled him off and they took ryback he hugged all three of the kids kissing them on top of there heads

" daddy ,please dont leave " matthew cried into his father shirt randy had smile

"i wont buddy , i wont " he said

**aw a smart follower (: gave me this idea shoutout to her (: and sorry for the long wait end of the school year it's getting real . ! and my birthday is JUNE 12 woot woot ! get me randy orton haha ! and if kelly kelly come back as a heel that will be the BEST present ever sorry wwe going down the hill i dont watch it nomore like that only if randy , or john on .**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : hey you guys im back (: for good sorry for the long wait i just lost my inner wrestling ? crazy i know right BUT i found it watching wrestling tonight and reading kelly's tweets on twitter i just got a spark in me so here it is thank you for supporting me ! **

it's been two weeks since the ryback issue randy and kelly finally found eye to eye about the kids there just " friends " kelly and seth had went out on a few dates and were going on another tonight kelly looked at herself in the mirror she had on a white dress that hugged her curves right the dress stopped at her mid thigh her hair was curled above her chest she smiled to her self and left the bathroom were Madison , Matthew , Randy ,Alanna , John , and Trish waiting for her she looked at them and spun around

" what about this one " she asked for the fifth time

" you look pretty "Alanna said for the fifth time kelly smiled at her

" i like it " Trish said eatting icecream with skittles kelly nodded

" perrrrrrrrrrfect " Madison said kissing her hand adding effect to it kelly smiled and rolled her eyes at the three guys why she kept changing

" Matthew " she asked he looked at randy and john who nodded at him they looked back to kelly

" it okay , i guess " he said she nodded again and looked at john

" do you really need to were that for a boxing match your going to be walking meat in a cage with a full pack of horney lions " he said which made kelly , trish and randy chuckle

" daddy whats hor-nay " Alanna asked confused randy shot john a glare

" its a grown up thing " he said she nodded and went back to coloring

" randy " kelly said

" im with john you dont have anything longer or loose " he asked she rolled her eyes at him

" no i do not " she said she heard her phone vibrate she picked it up to see it was seth

**be there in ten can't wait to see you - seth **kelly smiled at the text typing

**same here (: and ok - Kelly **she sent her text and sat her phone down putting on her black pumps at the three guys who was looking at her

" were you going with that on ma " matthew said

" out with seth he's on his way i dont have time to change again and you three are the only ones with the outfits " she said putting her phone hotel key . money , and her id in her purse

" you have to pay " randy asked shaking his head

" no " she said matter-facty her phone vibrate again it was Seth telling her he was in the parking lot she replied with a k and put her phone back in her purse she grabbed her jacket

" dont wait up for me , have fun " she said kissing the three kids on the forehead before leaving for her date .

" you three are so immature " trish said glaring at her boyfriend , nephew and randy

" whatever " randy said

* * *

kelly and seth walked in the boxing club hand and hand liquor and sweat in the air john was right all the guys were staring kelly down like a piece of meat but she knew seth wouldnt let anything happen to her he saw how uncomfortable she was he pulled her closer to his side before whispering to in her ear

" if you feel uneasy we can leave " he said she felt his breath on the back of her neck she smiled and shook her head

" no im okay , were here to support your brother " she said smiling at him he smiled back at her

" when ever you wanna leave just let me know he'll understand " he said kissing her forehead she nodded they found there seats on the bench other guys were in the ring so they took it upon there selfs to talking to eachtother

" you look beautiful " he said to her she smiled

" thank you this is the fifth dress i tried on tonight " she said looking down at herself

" im pretty sure you could pull off wearing a baggy shirt and sweat pants and still look beautiful but mind me asking why " he asked she chuckled biting her lip

" thanks and not at all randy , john , and matthew was giving me an hard time " she said he nodded

" so im guessing matthew still not a big fan of me " he chuckled kelly shrugged and nodded

" sorry about monday " she said he chuckled and nodded

_it was monday kelly had a match randy was doing interviews john and trish were on smackdown so kelly asked the shield to watch madison and matthew they all were sitting in the room were the shield flim most of there segments _

_" so how old are you guys " dean asked looking at the kids who looked bored _

_" six " they both said _

_" so what you wanna do " seth asked _

_" go with my mom " matthew said bitterly _

_" she'll -"_

_" i dont really like you " matthew cut him off which made the other to shield members laugh madison hit her brother _

_" mom said we have to be nice " he mumbled to her brother he rolled his eyes _

_" sorry " he said rolling his blue eyes _

_" so are you dating my mom" madison asked _

_" no bu-"_

_" good because i dont think your worth her time " he said which made the two members laugh again _

he chuckled " it's okay really " he said remembering that night

" he can be a little mean i think he get it from randy " she said he chuckled

" isnt that your brother " she asked he nodded

* * *

it was 1 in the morning when kelly walked back the hotel room were the three boys were wide awake waiting for her she rolled her eyes

" why im not surprise you three are up " she said taking off her shoes sitting them by the hotel room door looking at the three guys in front of her

" what do you see in him " john asked

" he's sweet and fun " she said which made them roll there eyes at her trish walked

" there irritating " she said rolling her eyes kelly laughed

" well im tired so i'll talk to you guys in the morning " she said laughing again walking past

" but kelly -" randy wined

" goodnight " she said walking in her room closing the door

**so what would you guys want me to see and are you guys watching #RAW i know i am lol im was happy to see triple H and Stephanie but please give me ideas because im brain dead **


	7. Chapter 7

kelly , ran to the medic room she heard randy scream in pain the shield jumped randy and it went wrong something was wrong with his shoulder she rushed to his side wiping his forehead she looked at the doctor looking at his shoulder

" how is it " kelly asked panic all in her voice

" he should be alright need to take some time off though so it can heal 100% "he said leaving the two alone for awhile kelly smack him upside the head

" why would you go out there knowing your shoulder wasn't healed all the way " she growled at him giving him a hard glare he chuckled codly at her

" we'll i'll be fucking alright if your fucking boyfriend and his little princess's stayed out my fucking way " he growled at her " but of course your here yelling at me and not seth and the shield because they do no wrong right " he asked kelly face soften for a quick second but she cant let randy see he brought her guard down she closed her eyes and took a deep breath

" randy you dont know what i've been doing with Seth okay ; he's just as wrong as you i know that i was just checking on you before i go bitch to him " she said softly randy chuckled and shook his head he couldnt believe this girl he pour his heart out to her last week and she turned him down for seth .

_a week ago ._

_" kelly wait up " randy ran all through the area to find kelly he finally caught up with her while she was packing her things she turned around and smiled at randy opening her mouth to say something but before she could randy crashed his lips on hers her eyes closed it was something she missed about him she wrapped her arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around her tiny waist they pulled away he looked down at her there were no space between there bodies and you could hear there heavy breathing from the kiss they had " Kelly , im so so so sorry what i did to you a couple years ago , you wanted love and i wanted to sleep around with all the divas and focus on my championship you tried everything to protect me and my coackyness just was over my head when you left i pretended like i didnt care but kelly i really need you then and you came back and you make me fall in love with you all over again i love you kelly jean blank and i'll do whatever it takes for you to fall in love with me again " he said looking in kelly eyes so she knew he was telling him the truth about what he was seeing kelly face was just blank she bit her lower lip and looked down not able to look randy in the eyes anymore she grabbed his arm that was wrapped around her waist and pulled it away slowly she looked at randy in his eyes she shook her head with tears ready to fall from her eyes _"_kelly talk to me " he begged coming closer to her she stopped him she shook her head " randy im sorry , it's to late your not going to come in here and swept me off my feet then re-break my heart but this time you wont just be breaking my heart but Maddy and Matt's i cant put my children through that " she said softly " plus you cant make up your mind have the time what happens if you get a chance like that again will you kick me to the curb like you did before randy " she asked tears rolling down her face " i've been waitng years to hear that speech and im just now hearing it i thought it'l make me fall in love with you more but it didint ; it made me feel like you was a dick and you took away anything i believed in love away from me " she said taking another shaky breath " no randy i cant ; i love you with all my heart but i cant go back with you were just connected by maddy & Matt and were friends nothing more " she said kissing his cheek and leaving the room leaving a dumbfound randy . _

_ present _

" randy " kelly said he snapped his head around to look at her he study her her blonde hair was laying perfectly on her chest her blue eyes filled with concered and pity for him she played with her fingers which she did when she was nervous " yeah " he said looking up at the ceiling of the medic room she stood up and put a wet towel on his forehead " i got to go bitch to seth " she said which made randy roll his eyes at her " if you need me call me okay " she said he looked at her " yeah whatever " he said codly kelly bit her lip knowing randy didnt want to talk to her after she turned him down a week ago she walked out the medic room and scream in frustration walking down to the storage room were THE SHIELD was at she walked in there without knocking to find madison in there with dean coloring and seth and ramon talking to eachother " madison can you leave for a moment " she asked her daughter and the sound of her mother voice she knew somebody in The Shield was about to get it she nodded and left the room quick

" WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU GUYS DO THAT " she screamed at them they all looked at her and she took a deep breath she waited for one of them to answer but nobody did " so all of you are so called quite now huh ! he was minding his own business you three idiots just had to go out there and beat him up knowing his shoulder was fucked up " she growled at them sending them glares

" look - "

" dont you Look me who idea was it dean " she asked closing her eyes

" mine " she heard seth say and her eyes shot open she stood to him looking him dead in the eyes

" why would you do that to him he's the father of my children now what if you guy's would of broken his arm that would of been the last straw randy wouldnt been able to wrestle anymore which ment he wouldnt be able to see the twins alot " she said to him

" i heard him pour his little heart out to you , he need to be put in his place he called hisself checking me i can take care of you " he said looking her in the eyes also she rolled her eyes at him

" were not even together for you to do shit like that " she screamed he nodded his head looking at her she rolled her eyes at him

" so since randy's so right he told you about when he confronted me two nights ago " he said she squinted her eyes at him in confusion

_randy threw the shield door open to find seth sitting there he walked up to him " look here kelly deserve better than you " he said which made seth chuckle " and what's better you , the person who slept with her then told her off on live television yeah thats better " he said which earned a punch in the face from randy he licked the inside of his mouth to taste blood he chuckled and stood head-to-head with randy " look randy kelly don't want you anymore get over it your just the father of her children " he said chuckling randy took a deep breath " kelly love's me okay , she just cant figure it out yet she's confused and hurt she love me as much as i love her " he said codly to the other man " i'm going to get kelly back seth " he said walking out the room " in your dreams orton " he yelled after him before the door shut . _

kelly put her hands to her head she couldnt deal with this right now she opened her mouth to say something but got interrupted by the tech knocking on the door peeping her head in

" sorry to interrupt but kelly your match is soon " she said leaving kelly groaned and looked at seth and walked to the door holding it open before she left she turned around to see seth " well finish this later " she said before walking out the room .


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for the long wait . **

it was a Sunday kelly and the twins were packing to go back on the rode for Monday night raw they were going to hitch a ride with The Shield since john and trish had to stay because Trish was two day's over due in her pregnancy kelly heard foot running down the hall to her room she looked up to see her daughter in a pink dress and her blonde hair was curled she smiled sweetly at her mother who gave her the same smile

" yes " kelly asked zipping up her suitcase putting in on the floor looking at her daughter

" seth's here and he said we need to hit the rode " she said rolling her eyes and shaking her head kelly nodded and grabbed her suitcase walking down the hall behind her daughter who was already at the end of the hallway by the stairs going down them she got met seth at the foot of the stairs his hair was in a pony tail he had on wash jeans and a button up shirt which he looked hot in to her anyway

" can i take your bags ma'ma " he said in a accent which made kelly chuckled

" of course " she said handling him her suitcase as they walked downstairs to find the house empty and the door wide open

" well everybody is in the tour bus but your beautiful self so can we go " he asked she smiled and blushed alittle

" yeah let me make sure everything locked " she said point behind her he nodded and left to put her bags in the tour bus she sighed as she watched him and walked around the house to make sure things were locked she closed the door locking it behind her before walking to the tour bus getting on to see Matthew and Dean playing chess Madison was playing with her doll's randy got her on the floor she felt arms snake around her waist she leaded back alittle shifting her weight on seth

" you ready " he asked her softly which made her hair on her neck stand up she nodded he told the busdriver to drive he kissed her below her ear knowing it was kelly weak spot he sensed something was wrong with kelly he removed his arms around her waist and grabbed her hand taking her to the back of the bus were it was a bedroom he sat down and pulled her down on his lap he faced her towards him so she was looking at him he just studied her how she bit her lip and played with her fingers he put his index finger under her chain lifting her head up so she was looking at him he kissed her nose which she gave him a weak smile

" talk to me kel" he said in a begging voice she been acting strange sense monday when randy got him arm dislocated she shook her head and gave him a real smiled she cupped his face with her hands and gave him a kiss which she havent in a while

" i think i love you " she whispered seth stared at her blankly then a smiled formed on his face he kissed her which was filled with lust and hunger for her he pulled away " well i know i love you " he said softly looking in her eyes which he saw guilt then she stop making eye contact with him ' maybe it's because she dont know if she love me ' he thought to his self he kissed her forehead

" get some rest you look tired " he said she nodded and crawled in the bed seth walked to her and gave her another kiss on her forehead telling her to sleep tight he left the room and right when he did a tear slid down kelly's face.

** wwe*wwe*wwe*wwe*wwe*wwe***

randy was in his lockerroom tighten up his wrestling boot's already in his gear he jumped around to get his blood jumping he rolled his neck in circles doing his warm up when he heard a special knock on the door which was matthew or madison they had a know that the know four times really fast so randy know he smiled " come in " he said still jumping from one foot to another he was right both his children was walking in smiling at him

" good luck with you match with fandododad " matthew said flopping on the coach picking up a wwe magazine reading it randy chuckled at his son " thanks bud " he said grabbing the jump rope he borrowed from the trainers room he started to jump rope fast as he talked to his kids

" madison how the dance go " he asked he know she was mad at him for not being able to show up but he was at a signing she mumbled and 'okay' and continued to watch the tv which was on monday night raw he sighed and got done with his 50 jumps and sat across from his daughter

" i told you im sorry how can i make it up to you " he said "anything " he plead he saw a smirk on her face which he knew whatever she wanted she asked kelly for and she said no

" anything " he said she smiled at him and pulled out her tablet kelly and randy got the kids to keep them entertained and out of trouble backstage she pulled up a site and handed it to him he read it and it was a girl orange tabby kitten ( 8 weeks old ) named Daisy it was up for adoption in Boston were john lives she was for free he looked up at his daughter who had a pouty face

" what did mom say " he asked defeated she smiled knowing he was going to get it for her

" well she said that were never at home for a kitten and because she's a baby we cant leave her at home because she'll mess the house up and grandma dont like cats" she stated but held her hand up when randy opened his mouth to talk " we can bring her with us like layla do " she said smiling randy shook his head side to side she had a point layla take her cat with her to city to city he sighed " how were going to get him " he asked

" duh daddy it's a her and , they can ship her here because it wont take that long for him to get here right " she asked she was right it would take the cat fourhours to get here " fine call the people " he groaned she screamed and hugged her father thanking him planting kisses on his face she dialed the using *67 of course

" hello " was a lady answered the phone

" hi , im randy orton from wrestling " he said

" yes my son , love's you but how can i help you "

" my daughter saw the kitten you had up for adoption daisy i think her name was " he said madison nodded smiling

" yes yes , little Daisy are you interested " she asked

" yes we are i was wondering if you could maybe drive to New York " he asked

" um hold on " she said leaving the phone for a moment

" hello "

" yes im still here "

" great we should be there before 7 " she said

" thanks " he said hanging up

" they should be here around 7 or 8 " he said madison hugged him again

" mom's going to kill you " matthew said from the coach were he was still reading the magazine

" yeah i know " randy said hanging his head back

***WWE*WWE*WWE*WWE **

kelly was in the divas locker room talking to the divas when she heard a knock on the door she was the closest so she got up and got it to find Matthew standing there with a camera snickering madison with a big smile on her face and randy who looked nervous she looked at the three  
" what did you three do this time " she groaned letting them in the dressing room the girls said hi's to the trio matthew got them on tape and they waved at it

" why are you filming" Alica asked matthew smiled at her

" just watch this going to be good " he said chuckling again putting it back on his mom and dad

" kelly you know whats a good pet " he said kelly looked at him weird

" what " she asked shifting her weight one foot and putting her hands on her hips

" a cat , named daisy so that's why i got the kids- " he got cut off by matthew

" madison" he said which earned a glare from randy

" anyway i got the kids a kitten who'll be here in two hours " he said quickly kelly laughed and he looked at her weird

" you better be joking Orton " she said

" im not look madison will take care of it Layla can teach her how to " he said pointing to the British beauty she nodded

" yeah it not bad at all kel's be with me all the time on the rode " she pointed out kelly rolled her eye knowing it's nothing she can do now because the damn cat was on it's way

" dont worry i already bought everything the portable litter box a regular one you can put at your house a dish bowl and food bowl that connected some toy's , cat food , litter , and a cat tree for madison room " he said thinking he named everything

" fine whatever but your paying for the vet vist's and the grooming " she said sitting down he smiled at her madison jumped on her mother saying thank you over and over again kissing her over the face

***WWE*WWE*WWE*WWE***

" randy we have a lady waiting for you in the back " he said randy nodded and sat up walking out the room with madison and matthew on his heels they made it to see an old lady who was 5'1 her hair was gray she was in her mid 50 or older she had a little boy with her who looked 9and was holding the cage that had the orange cat in it madison looked in the cage " she's so cute " she cooed

" your the randy orton " the boy said randy chuckled and nodded

" tommy not now " the lady said " give the beautiful girl Daisy " she said he gave the little girl the cage which she set on the ground to pick up the the kitten in her arms who was calm laying in her arms " aw daddy look " she said he looked at his daughter he was glad he made her happy

"this your daughter " the boy said shocked " but she look like- "

" kelly , kelly she's our mom " Matthew said the boy mouth hung

" wow " he said

" how much you want " he asked the lady who shook her head

" nothing at all we just wanted to find her a nice home " she said smiling sweetly

" um do you have to go soon " he said the lady shook her head

" were , going to my sister house that live out here " she said

" stay for the show backstage of course , it's a full house tonight " he chuckled

" please mom " the boy asked

" im tired how about you stay and i'll come pick you up " she said he nodded

" okay then come on kelly's on next " he said smiling going in .

* * *

RAW was now over everybody was just about cleaning up the place it was only a couple divas , randy , kelly and the kids tommy left an hour ago qhich him and matthew hit it off good who was sleep on the coach and madison who was sleep on the love seat with daisy on her lap sleep aswell kelly looked at her beautiful children she turned to randy

" we make beautiful children " she said he chuckled and nodded she looked down

" what's been up with you " he asked her softly steeping forward to see her she shook her head " kelly you can talk to me " he said pulling her in a hug and she broke down she was sobbing softly in randy shirt she kept mumbling something which randy couldnt catch he grabbed her making there way in the hallway were there were crate's sitting there which the sat on " ready to talk " he asked she nodded and wiped her tears

" i-i-i think i lo-love seth " she said trying to control her breathing she wiped her tears randy felt heartbroken but he can't because he havent been 100% real with kelly either he nodded

" it's oka-"

" no it's not randy because i dont know if i do but i know i love you it's wrong " she cried he sat there shocked what he heard kelly was in love with him his heart was pounding fasterhe had to tell her

" i love you two but kelly im -" he got cut off with a brunette kissing him she smiled at him

" hey babe we missed you " randy ex-wife sam said kelly shook her head

" this can not be happening " she sighed in frustration putting her head in her hands

**ha didnt see that coming it was another curve ball for randy and kelly ! **


	9. Chapter 9

sam unwrapped her arms around randy's neck with a smile on her face " i missed you two i thought you were coming in two days" he said scratching the back of his neck looking at kelly from the coner of his eye who had her head against the wall behind them with her eyes closed sam nodded at him and tapped his nose " we were but lanna wanted to come so , were here " she said with a big smile on her face

" daddy " he heard his youngest daughter yell running down the hallway with her arms opened for a hug which she landed right in his arms when she made it to were he was at " i missed you " she said kissing his nose which made him smile " i missed you to ladybug" he said putting her back on the ground she notice kelly next to her father

" hi Kelly " she said smiling kelly forced a smile to the little girl she just gave her a slight wave knowing if she spoken she'll burst in tears she bit her lip and played with her hands then she hopped off the crate looking at the re-connected family before speaking she pointed behind her " im going to check on the twins " she said softly before walking down the hallway turning the corner randy looked back to sam who was smiling up at him he kissed her forehead " i gotta get back training " he stated digging in his basketball shorts pockets pulling out his room key handling to her " you two go get settled in and get comfy i know that plane ride was long relax okay order room service anything " he said giving her a soft smile which she returned and nodded at him before kissing him taking there daughter leaving him to his thoughts when they turned the corner he punched the wall in front of him " how can i be so damn stupid " he growled at hisself kelly finally spill her feelings for him and he fuck it up by getting back with Sam he started to feel an aching pain from his left hand he looked down seen it was swollen throbbing he groaned and started making his way to the catering to get some ice he started putting ice in a zip lock bag he walked out walking in the hallways to see his daughter playing with Daisy the kitten in the hallway he went up to her

" hey kid what chu doing out here " he asked bending down to her level watching her play with the cat

" mommy need time alone , and you weren't in your lockerroom so me and daisy sat right here " she said in a duh tone like it was obvious

" right " he said then looked to the left of the hallway and the right to find the other twin missing " so were's your brother" he asked her

" um i think he's in the guy's locker room " she said shrugging her shoulders again " i dont know " she looked down at the kitten that was playing with the toy

" okay then come on you can come in my locker room kid" he said walking down the hall with his daughter and her cat by his side

" i cant believe i was actual this stupid " kelly cried into the phone

" kelly,maybe you should talk to him " her bestfriend trish said as she was sitting in her bed

" no this his second time breaking my heart "

" kelly and you didnt break his " trish sighed she hated to do this but everybody including herself been making it seem like randys the bad person well kelly play a big lead in it to

" who side are you on " kelly hiccuped she could feel her bestfriend rolled her eyes

" nobody's but kelly you been gone for six years then you come back with twins , then for a while you've been messing around with Seth you knew that the time would come and randy moved on " kelly sighed in defeat knowing her bestfriend was right

" your right " she said wiping her tears

" aren't i always " trish chuckled which made kelly smile and roll her eyes at her friend

" so how's you and my favorite nephew" kelly asked referring to the babys thats only 2 day's

" good he look just like john " trish said she could feel kelly frown " whats wrong " she asked

" i feel bad you were there for me when i gave birth and i couldnt even do the same im horrible "

" kelly it's okay , i know if you didnt have to go in you'll be here "

" thats so true " kelly chuckled " but dont worry i'll be visiting soon "

" we know " kelly chuckled at her friend she opened her mouth to say something when she heard a little waling cry which she knew was her godson " you go ahead and feed or change his diaper " kelly said smiling she heard trish chuckled and they exchanged there goodbyes before hanging up she heard a knocking on her locker room door she wiped her tear's fixing her make up " come in " she said then seth walked in rushing to her side

" babe your okay " he asked her nursing her cheek kelly smiled and nodded chuckling

" i was crying over Nathan i felt bad about missing his birth " she lied your suck a lair kelly she ignored the voice in her head he chuckled and kissed her forehead " im sure he'll understand " he said which made kelly smile nodding " your right like alway's " she said giving him a kiss on the lip's which brought a smile to his face . " how about You and myself go out tonight " she said looking at him with a smile knowing he wasn't going to say no he laughed at her " how could i say no to that pretty little face " she laughed and nodded kissing him " im done for tonight and your done maybe we can just leave " she said he nodded kissing her before standing up " im going to go pack my thing's " he said leaving the room kelly got up leaving the room also to go into randy locker room she knocked on the door when she heard an come in she walked in to see their daughter sleeping on the couch with her cat and randy with ice on his hand looking at her  
" can you watch the twin's Seth and i are going out " she said

" um . yeah " he said she smiled at him

" thank's" she said about to walk out the room when randy called her name making her turn around

" kelly can we talk " he asked kelly shook her head no " i think it'll be best if we don't . we both know were we stand were just friend's " she said looking down then walked out the room before randy could say anything .

**sorry for not uploading , i had writers block but now im back on heart attack rode if you havent can you please go ready , my new story Only Exception **


End file.
